Blind to Betrayal
by Letselina
Summary: Beastboy's reflections after Betrayal.


**Blind to Betrayal**

A Teen Titans One Shot

_'I was so blind. She had been my friend... I was so sure... But no. Terra worked for Slade.'_

Beastboy fingered the edges of the heart-shaped box he had given Terra the night before. No tears were visible in his eyes, because he was too hurt to even cry. His room was a mess from the battle his fellow Titans had fought overnight while he had been out on what had started as an innocent date. From pie, to rollercoasters, to pictures, it had began as the best night he had ever experienced.

He remembered Terra constantly saying something like, _"If I had done something terrible, you'd still be my friend, right?"_ and he would always answer _yes_. When she said something horrible, he thought nothing more than maybe accidentally going into Raven's room or something like that. But not attempting to annihilate the Titans. His friends. _Terra's_ friends.

That's why she took him out. She didn't want to him to die.

Everything had been fine until they had reached the ferris wheel. Beastboy - with all his charm - saw nothing more than an opportunity to express how he felt about Terra to her. Maybe she had planned the same thing. But he _knew_ neither of them planned for Slade to appear and interrupt their moment.

_Apprentice._ The word cut into his heart as did every word he said back to Terra. The pained expession she showed as he spat out is last words had made him want to rush back to her and wipe away her tears.

But she was an enemy.

"Beastboy?" Starfire's high pitched voice came from outside his door.

The changeling didn't want to reply, afraid of provoking Starfire to sing an effusive song or some strange oddity from her home.

"Beastboy, I know you are in there!"

"Go away Star." He listened carefully as the alien sighed and floated away. He felt bad for being so evasive, but his friends wouldn't understand. Yes, they had all been hurt by Terra's diablerie, but none had been so close.

"Beastboy..." Raven called outside the door. "We all know you're hurt."

He was silent.

"I tried to warn you though..." the Azarath girl spoke, "I had a vatic... vision, you could say. I saw both her and Slade..."

"Then why did you become friends with her?" Beastboy snapped, his voice acerbic and cruel. He heard a surprised gasp from the girl, then nothing more as he assumed she had left. He clenched his teeth together, wanting to slam the stupid box against the wall. Somehow, shards of the broken mirror would help him... Yet, he knew it wouldn't. He didn't have the heart to destroy his only hope in the traitor.

He had been so happy. So in - dare he think it? - _love_. What if Slade hadn't interrupted them - would they have been together forever?

Was it possible that she didn't _want_ this? He had seen her fight against Slade - rather his army of robots. How could she do that and still be on his side?

"Revenge..." the word seemed to drip venom as it escaped his lips. While he still wished to hold her in his arms, crushing her neck in his bare hands seemed merciful to his other ideas. Beastboy knew he'd never be able to truly take revenge against Terra. But he'd never be able to forgive her.

Both their hearts had been broken. He had seen it in her eyes when he spat out, _"Slade's right. You don't have any friends, Terra."_ Maybe it was his fault. If he hadn't said that, maybe Terra would have denied the apprenticeship and come back to the Titans.

Of course, she'd have a hard time getting to the tower without being killed by one of the other Titans.

"Come on BB! I made your favorite! Tofu waffles!" Cyborg pounded on the changeling's door. "I'll even eat one if you come out here!"

This made Beastboy smile, at least on the inside. "I'm not hungry," he said quietly. He knew Cyborg would never _ever_ eat tofu anyway.

_'How pathetic am I?'_

It was a thought that stuck in his mind. Was he so weak to let this destroy him? He couldn't even bring himself to get off his bed, let alone leave his room.

Beastboy glanced at a few photographs pinned to his wall. All of Terra. Her soft, innocent smile as she laughed at a joke... Her cerulean eyes glittering with excitement... Her blonde hair whipping the sky as she sped through the air on her rock-powered transportation.

"Beastboy, we understand you are hurt..." Starfire spoke.

"But this is getting pathetic," Raven cut in.

"Come out here and have some fun!" Cyborg ordered.

"Don't make us come in there and get you," Robin threatened.

His friends... they had been hurt too.

He was just being a giant baby. If Terra had decided she'd rather work for Slade, then she didn't deserve to break his heart. He wouldn't let his heart break anymore at least. It was time to mend.

****Beastboy leapt off his bed, opening his door to a happy quartet of Titans. He knew he'd see Terra again someday.

The five Titans made their way to the kitchen to feast on tofu - or at least BB would feast.

Somehow he'd find a way to make Terra understand. To make her good again.

"It's about time, man!" Cyborg slapped the green Titan on the back.

"Your tofu's cold now anyway," Raven said.

"Let the feasting begin!" Starfire laughed as she pulled out a plate of her own Tamaranian food. She set down the plate, looking at her friends. "Would you like to have some of my home made flergken?" she asked, pointing to the plate of... food...?

"Uhh, that's okay Star. You can have it," Robin saved himself and the other Titans from the monstrosity that Starfire called food.

Beastboy grinned, "I'll try some - but only if you have a plate of tofu!"

Starfire wrinkled her nose. "No, I will eat my flergken on my own... Thank you..."

Beastboy shrugged, laughing. He had almost forgotten how much fun he could have with the Titans.

He knew that if he let Terra hurt him, he would be hurt. There was no way he was going to let himself fall into that heart-breaking trap again.

Beastboy knew he'd see Terra again. They'd meet up - whether the situation was good or bad. He'd have to convince her to leave Slade.

_A/N: Eh, not my greatest work. I came up with the idea a few days back to reflect on BB's feelings, but I don't know if this was the right way to do it. This was the songfic "What If?" but apparently, we aren't allowed to do those anymore. Hopefully you guys like it!_

_Always - Letsie_


End file.
